tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Tenders and Turntables
Tenders and Turntables is the fifteenth episode of the first season. In the US, this episode aired on the Shining Time Station episodes Whistle While You Work and Schemer's Robot. Plot Life is harder at the yard since Thomas left to run his branch line. With no tank engine to shunt or be the station pilot, Henry, James, and Gordon must shunt in the sidings and fetch their own coaches. One blustery day, Gordon arrives at the other end of the line with his train and heads for the turntable. The turntable is by the sea, so the wind is very strong and unless an engine is perfectly balanced on the turntable, it becomes difficult to turn. Gordon is in a bad mood and is unable to get perfectly balanced. Neither his driver nor his fireman can get him to cooperate. After trying again and again, they give up and are forced to pull his next train tender first. When Gordon arrives at the junction, a group of boys joke around and taunt Gordon by calling him a tank engine. Thomas, who is waiting at the junction, laughs and suggests that Gordon "scrap his tender and get a nice bunker". James flies by with his train and laughs at Gordon. Gordon warns James that he may stick as well, but James claims that he won't stick because he's not as fat as Gordon. When James gets to the sheds, he carefully lines up on the turntable and his crew slowly rotates the turntable. But the strong wind has other ideas and begins to spin James around uncontrollably. Gordon arrives just in time to see the whole thing. When the turntable finally stops, James backs into the shed and says nothing, looking rather sick, dizzy and humiliated. That night, Gordon, James, and Henry hold an indignation meeting. They decide it would be best, after the day's events, to go on strike. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Henry * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Bertie (cameo) Locations * Vicarstown Sheds * Tidmouth Sheds * Elsbridge * Vicarstown Goods Depot Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Troublesome Engines. * In the Railway Series, Henry has a mishap with a circus elephant and that, along with the problems in this episode, causes Gordon, Henry, and James to go on strike. In the television series, Henry's mishap occurred in the fourth season. * A freeze frame is used when Thomas talks to Gordon about pulling his train backwards. * A behind the scene photo from this episode shows that the Marklin engine was used. * This episode may have been filmed alongside Thomas and the Breakdown Train, as Thomas can be seen in the yards in a behind the scenes photo. * The turntable scene may have been filmed alongside Troublesome Trucks, as Thomas can be seen in a behind the scenes photo, with the same trucks he was pulling in the opening shot of the latter. Also when the turntable stops spinning, it's pointed to the right end berth where James was seen in during the scene before the Fat Controller spoke to him. * James' incident is inspired by an event that occurred in 1900 at a railway station in Garsdale Head, Cumbria, England. Goofs * When the engines say, "We get no rest! We get no rest!", there are two orange coaches behind Henry. But in the next scene when the coaches say, "You're lazy and slack! You're lazy and slack!" Henry is coupled up to three coaches. * When the narrator says, "The big stations at both ends of the line...", Henry is shunting the same coaches as he was when James came past shunting his. * James' brake coach is backwards when he rushes through Elsbridge. * Gordon' left buffer is crooked when he is talking with Thomas at Elsbridge. * In the close-up of James spinning on the turntable a crewmember's face is reflected in his paintwork. * When the turntable stops spinning it connects the last berth on the right, but when James reverses the turntable leads to the middle line. * When Thomas and Gordon are at Elsbridge, Clarabel is facing forwards. * When James spins on the turntable, the trees in the background are not blowing even when the narrator says there is wind. In Other Languages Gallery File:TendersandTurntablesUKtitlecard.png|Original title card File:TendersandTurntables1985UKtitlecard.jpg|1985 UK title card File:TendersandTurntablesrestoredtitlecard.jpg|Restored title card File:TendersandTurntablesUStitlecard.png|1998 US title card File:TendersandTurntables1991NewZealandtitlecard.jpg|1991 New Zealand title card File:TendersandTurntablesWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:TendersandTurntablesSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:Marklin.jpg|A behind the scenes photo from this episode File:TendersandTurntables1.png|Henry and Gordon File:TendersandTurntables2.png File:TendersandTurntables3.png File:TendersandTurntables4.png File:TendersandTurntables5.png File:TendersandTurntables6.png File:TendersandTurntables7.png File:TendersandTurntables8.png File:TendersandTurntables12.png|Thomas File:TendersandTurntables13.png File:TendersandTurntables14.png|Thomas and Gordon File:TendersandTurntables15.png File:TendersandTurntables16.png File:TendersandTurntables17.png File:TendersandTurntables18.png File:TendersandTurntables19.png File:TendersandTurntables20.png File:TendersandTurntables21.png File:TendersandTurntables22.png File:TendersandTurntables23.png File:TendersandTurntables24.png File:TendersandTurntables25.png File:TendersandTurntables26.png File:TendersandTurntables27.png File:TendersandTurntables28.png File:TendersandTurntables29.png File:TendersandTurntables30.png File:TendersandTurntables31.png File:TendersandTurntables32.png File:TendersandTurntables33.png File:TendersandTurntables34.png File:TendersandTurntables35.png File:TendersandTurntables36.png File:TendersandTurntables37.png File:TendersandTurntables38.png File:TendersandTurntables9.png File:TendersandTurntables10.jpg File:TendersandTurntables11.png Episode File:Tenders and Turntables - British Narration|UK narration File:Tenders and Turntables - Ringo Starr American Narration|Ringo Starr US narration File:Tenders and Turntables - George Carlin American Narration|George Carlin narration Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes